


Astrolatry

by cassowarykisses



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Post-Dark Cybertron, pre-Windblade miniseries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassowarykisses/pseuds/cassowarykisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chromia and Windblade go on their first date on a new planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astrolatry

**Author's Note:**

> astrolatry  
> n. - worship of stars.

"You know, when you said we were going on a date, this wasn’t exactly what I had in mind," Chromia grumbled as she followed Windblade down into one of Metroplex’s innumerable spires. "We do this all the time. I was thinking Blurr’s."

Windblade laughed, pausing to let Chromia catch up with her. “And we don’t go there all the time?”

"Alright, point taken." Chromia said. "But you have to admit Blurr’s - or Maccadam’s, or whatever they’re calling it nowadays - is a step up from a rusty, degraded tunnel."

"Only by virtue of being in a rusty, degraded above-ground room," Windblade pointed out.

Chromia shrugged. “Having windows moves a place up a lot on my list.”

"True," Windblade said. "But we’re already here!" She grinned up at Chromia, who looked back down at her unimpressed.

"I’ve had already had close to a lifetime supply of these corridors," Chromia said. She ran a finger down a wall, making a face at the grime that collected against the plating. "What’s down there? A refinery for only triple-distilled energon?"

"If only," Windblade sighed. "Even half that would put an end to this energy crisis." She stopped and stared at the patch of grime on the wall where something had stained it, proof that the last of this sector’s cleaning drones had long been shut down. It had been like this on Caminus, too. She could barely imagine a Titan thriving, giving all the luxuries it could to the inhabitants. 

Chromia snapped her fingers in front of her face. “Hey! This is a date, not a think tank!” Sure that she had Windblade attention, she smiled and tugged gently at her right wing. “Take me there, okay? You haven’t dragged me away for something that wasn’t worth it yet. We can worry later.”

"Sure." Windblade said, optics glowing with warmth. Suddenly, she grinned. "Race you there!" she called out as she transformed.

Chromia spun to the side as Windblade’s engines roared to life. “A little warning next time!” she yelled after her, transforming. “The last thing I want to do is spend the rest of the evening scraping bits of your engine off of the walls.”

They darted down the hallway. It was a slow, smooth curve downward as they moved from the tower into the main part of Metroplex’s body.

Abruptly, Windblade transformed and tumbled into a crouch. Chromia skidded to a stop further down the hall, then transformed and jogged over to her.

“So what’s important about this door in particular?” Chromia asked dryly, tapping her fist against the frame. It at least looked clean as the inhabited parts.

Windblade rolled her optics. “You know I want to show what’s behind it.”

Chromia pushed the door open, and it swung easily. Metroplex’s systems rated corrosion as a threat much higher than a few patches of gunk. The drones might still be called out to take care of that. Beyond the threshold, it was pitch-black. The biolights must not be rated as important, she thought. What a pain.

“Here,” Windblade said, kneeling down and pulling something away from the wall. It was a little machine, tucked in close to the door where the outside biolights could illuminate it.

Chromia frowned. “Is that a projector?”

Windblade cradled it in her arms and headed towards the center of the room. “Yes,” she called back. She turned around to face Chromia. “This is the darkest place I could find in Metroplex,” she said. “Look-“ She hit the button to start it projecting, and the ceiling lit up with points of light. There was a giant Windblade-shaped shadow cast across the furthest wall where she was blocking the light, and Windblade quickly put the projector down.

Chromia stared at the lights. “Those are Caminus’s stars,” she said. “They made us memorize them, back when they thought the satellites would break down and we would have to navigate by hand – “

“I know,” Windblade said. “Nautica had all these star maps,” she continued, “And I got her to make me a copy of the Camien ones. Just, you know –“

“So we could come down here and feel like we’re home.” Chromia finished.

“Yes,” Windblade said.

Chromia smiled. “And we never did get a chance to go on one of those starlight dates back home,” she said.

Windblade glanced down at the floor. “It’s only a cheap replacement – “ she started.

“A cheap replacement?” Chromia said. She flicked a finger against Windblade’s helm adornments. “No way. Who’ve you ever heard of going on a stargazing date inside a Titan?”

Windblade smiled back at her, and reached out to hold Chromia’s arm. “Guess we’re the first.”

“We’re the first at a lot of things,” Chromia snorted, then sat down, pulling Windblade with her.

They leaned back, and looked up at the stars. Maybe they were on the roof of a building, and it was just unusually still. Maybe they were far away from Cyberton. Maybe they were home.


End file.
